errorfellunderfell_errorfandomcom-20200214-history
Error!Fell Sans
Aliases: Hot Sauce, Fallen Error, The Bane of the Multiverse. * Relatives: Error!Fell Gaster (Original DNA/Father) Error!Fell Papyrus (Brother) Error Sans and Papyrus (Possible Cousins ?) DarknessReaper9 (Creator, also me lol) Kfigallo (Sub-Creator) * Affiliation: Brutal Destroyer of the Alternate Universes * Marital Status: Single * Height: 5'11 * Weight: 123 Lbs * Eye Color: Black with Yellow outlines (when calm), Pure white (In Battle) Backstory Fell! Error had a similar backstory to his ErrorTale counterpart, he was created when Fell! Error Gaster wanted to be able to defeat Fell! Ink Gaster, so he made 2 Clones of himself to accomplish this. After Fell! Error Gaster and Fell Ink Gaster got shoved into the void and the core exploded, Fell! Error Sans was sent into the reaches of space. After he came to, he encountered his brother, who abused him, similar to UnderFell. They lived in Error!Fell for a long time, slaughtering any Humans or "glitches" they encountered. (He was Unaware of other AUs, he just thought the AU Sanses in his AU were glitches in the code). Then he encountered Fell! Error Frisk, whom he immediately fell in love with, of course, the skeleton was unfamiliar with the concept of love, so he simply creeped them out. Eventually, after the Fell! Error Pacifist Run, he escaped his AU, and he and his brother wrecked Havoc throughout the AUs. Fell! Ink and his brother rushed to stop the two, True DreamSwap (a alteration of DreamSwap, where rather than Dream and Nightmare Sans being swapped with each other, Dream and Nightmare Sans Swapped with their Papyrus counterparts) Eventually saw a opportunity to wreck havoc, or protect the peace. So, they joined their Ink Fell/ErrorFell counterparts. After Fighting Fell Ink For a while, Fell! Error attempted to find his long lost "Sweetheart", but to no avail. This made Fell! Error go mad. When he returned, he wrecked havoc in timeline #478. He eventually has killed his own brother, due to insanity. It is unknown if Fell! Error Frisk could cure his Insanity at this point. Theme: Enter Link (ignore the name of the video) Personality Fell! Error often insults and swears at people. he's an Edgelord, similar to his Underfell counterpart. He is Much More Powerful than Error Sans, and doesn't have the same fear of touch than his ErrorTale counterpart does. He hates his Brother for abusing him, although he secretly wishes that he (his brother) could be more brotherly, like Fell Sans does. Funnily Enough, despite being a d**k to almost everyone, he's actually quite nice to Fell! Error Frisk, this can be assumed for obvious reasons, however it seems he doesn't have trouble being nice. (Fell Error is no where near Chaotic Neutral, he is most definitely Chaotic Evil.) Powers He is Much more stronger than his ErrorTale Counterpart, able to Manipulate sharp bones, Error Blasters, and Gaster Grabbers (Strings) to a much higher Degree. He has a ability to increase his Melee Damage by lighting his fists on Black fire. Relationships Fell! Ink Sans They are Cold Hard enemies, not frenemies, causing them to hate each other. Fell Error has also tortured Fell! Ink Frisk, causing Fell! Ink Sans to hate him even more. Fell! Ink Frisk Error!Fell Has Tortured them. Fell! Error Frisk Fell! Error loves her, but he creeped them out. After fighting Fell! Ink Sans, he attempted to find them, but when he couldn't find them, he went mad and wrecked havoc in timeline #478. Fell! Error Papyrus Fell! Error hates Fell Error Papyrus due to the abuse he (Fell! Error) went through, although he secretly wished his brother could be more brotherly. Fell! Error Gaster He is the only person he cares about other than Papyrus and Frisk, he often sends him letters and gets little response. He wants to know his "father" better. He didn't remember the event in which Gaster "died." Causing him to never mention it. He knows little about Gaster. Gaster tries to do as much for Sans as possible, although failing to do much. Error!Fell often grows sad whenever Gaster is mentioned. Trivia * As you can probably already tell, he's Madly in love with Fell!Error Frisk. * He hates Everyone except his Family and Fell! Error Frisk. * He doesn't like Animals. * Rather than having a fear of touch, he has a fear of heights. Category:Male Category:Sans Category:Skeleton Category:Straight Category:Choatic Evil